A Masked Love
by That Creative One
Summary: For the first time, Hoodie is confessing his feelings for Masky. Will Masky love him back, or will the whole thing blow up in his face? (Ships MaskyxHoodie, absolutely no explicit content whatsoever. Boyxboy- don't like it, don't read it! One-shot. Read the author's note at the end for upcoming updates regarding other stories. Please comment and thanks for reading!)


"How many have you marked so far?" Masky inquired without looking up from his work. Both Proxies had completed their daily tasks and were finishing up by carving the Operator's symbol, a circle with an X through it, into the trees of the woods surrounding a small town.

"Four. You?" Hoodie slipped quickly from tree to tree, his pocketknife flashing in the fading light.

"Five. Haha, I marked more than you," Masky teased in a sing-song voice. He mentally patted himself on the back when he heard a low chuckle from his hooded partner. He slipped his cellphone out of his pocket just enough to see the clock's reading; the Operator was very intolerant of his Proxies using technology, but Masky seemed to have an aversion of sorts to watches- maybe it was because the watch constantly got snagged on someone's clothing when he tackled them. And Masky simply found a phone was more convenient then a watch. "We've still got some time before we have to head back. Do you think nine is enough?"

"Lemme mark one more," The sound of metal against bark quickly followed this request. "Done."

"So, now what do we do?" The masked Proxy joined Hoodie's side, and the two started walking together, with no particular destination in mind.

"How about we just take a walk? Get away from the craziness of the past few days." Masky couldn't object to this. A contented silence fell over the pair as they walked side by side, only broken when Masky felt his mask being snatched off his face.

"Hey!" A now maskless-Masky took off after Hoodie, who ran with the white-and-black mask in hand.

"Catch me if you can," Hoodie teased, grabbing onto the low branch of a sturdy oak. Masky knew he was in trouble; he couldn't climb a tree to save his life. Hoodie, on the other hand, was a master at tree climbing. By the time Masky reached the base of the tree, Hoodie had situated himself in a branch about seven feet in the air, sturdy enough he could lie stomach-down and let his arm hang over the edge, leaving the mask just out of Masky's reach.

"Just give it back, Hoodie!" Masky leapt up, stretching his arm as much as he could to grab the mask, but his fingertips barely grazed it. Growling slightly at the mask dangling tauntingly above him, Masky kept jumping and grabbing, but he was only grabbing at thin air. Hoodie began giggling hysterically as he watched his partner's futile attempts.

"Damn you, Hoodie." Masky gasped breathlessly, finally accepting defeat. The hooded proxy slipped out of the tree and returned the other's mask. After a couple moments of silence, Masky suddenly sprang to life and began chasing Hoodie. Hoodie and Masky were both very fit and had great endurance, but in the end Masky caught up to Hoodie and tackled him to the ground.

"Oof," Hoodie's breath got knocked out of him as Masky threw himself on Hoodie. "God, you're so strong," Hoodie said in admiration, wishing he had the muscular build that Masky had, contrasting his own slim one. Their physical traits was a part of why Masky and Hoodie complimented each other- Masky excelled in hand-to-hand combat whereas Hoodie preferred working from the shadows and using a weapon if he could. The two made the perfect pair.

"That's what you get for stealing my mask." The masked proxy released his partner, and the two of them paused for a minute, catching their breath and letting their racing hearts slow. Masky noticed Hoodie glancing at him every now and then, but decided not to comment on it. Even though they both wore masks, Masky and Hoodie were always able to tell what the other was thinking and where they were looking and such. It was almost scary, how well they knew each other.

Hoodie shivered slightly in the cooling night air, wrapping his arms around himself. Masky noticed this and crept up behind his partner. "Are you cold?"

Hoodie jumped about a foot in the air, whirling around to face his partner. "Masky! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He reprimanded a laughing Masky.

"I was only about a foot away," The masked Proxy pointed out. Hoodie rolled his eyes, shivering again. Masky softly began rubbing Hoodie's arms, trying to create warmth with friction. Hoodie thanked the Lord above that he was wearing a mask so Masky wouldn't see him blushing. After a minute of this, Masky slid Hoodie's black gloves off and began rubbing his hands. "God, you're freezing! How does someone even get this cold, wearing a hoodie, gloves, and a ski mask? You're going to make yourself sick, I'm telling you…" Masky went on, making Hoodie laugh softly at his partner's concern.

"How about yourself? I've seen you walk around wearing nothing but a jacket in the rain and snow." Hoodie questioned, trying to keep his voice from shaking. A warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

Masky's hands suddenly froze atop Hoodie's. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly, sensing his partner's discomfort.

"No, I'm fine, I just, uh, I- it's nothing, just, um," Hoodie stumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain this feeling he got whenever he was around Masky. When he got butterflies in his stomach and felt dizzy and found himself giggling at every little thing Masky said or did. When he caught himself daydreaming about being able to hold hands with Masky, or cuddle with him or sit on his lap.

Deep down, Hoodie knew the answer. He was just too scared to admit it.

"Hoods, what's wrong?" Masky asked softly, holding onto Hoodie's hand a bit tighter (which made Hoodie's heart beat a mile a minute) to show his concern.

"N-nothing," Hoodie shrugged, cursing himself for stuttering. Now Masky definitely knew something was wrong.

"Hoodie, you know you can tell me anything." Hoodie could see Masky's eyes through the eyeholes in his mask, and they were filled with concern. The hooded Proxy felt awful for making his partner worry, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Masky.

Hoodie sighed interally; he knew he couldn't keep this act up for much longer, and here was an opportunity- possibly his only one. "I-I l-l-like y-you, Masky." Hoodie whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

"What was that?" Hoodie took a shaky breath and repeated himself, slightly louder:

"I-I like y-you, Masky."

Masky's blue eyes, once filled with concern, were now filled with shock. Hoodie's heart skipped a beat. Would Masky be mad at him? Would this- would this end their friendship? Dread and fear hit Hoodie in thick black waves. He quickly began to defuse the situation, to take back what he had said. "I-I didn't m-mean it like that, I, uh, it's n-nothing, that's not w-what I meant, I just- I-" Hoodie's stuttering was cut off when he felt his mask sliding up and off his face and a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Masky was kissing Hoodie. Masky. Kissing Hoodie.

Fireworks went off in Hoodie's head.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and it was clear neither of them had any plans of stopping. However, the need for oxygen eventually surfaced and the two broke away. "I love you, Hoodie." Masky whispered, wrapping his arms around Hoodie's waist. His mask was up. Hoodie could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Masky with his mask fully off and felt a rush of excitement. Would they become intimate partners?, Hoodie wondered. Would he be allowed to share food with Masky? Or sleep in the same bed?

You're getting ahead of yourself, Hoodie told himself. "Are we...are we dating now?" Hoodie asked shyly. Masky laughed.

"If you want," Masky replied, not giving the hooded proxy a chance to answer before placing a slightly more passionate kiss on Hoodie's lips. Hoodie responded with equal enthusiasm and soon the two Proxies were pressed against each other, biting on each other's lips and tangling their hands in the other's hair.

"I love you, Masky." Hoodie whispered softly in his partner's ear. Before tonight, they were partners in crime. Now, they were actually partners.

"I love you too, Hoods."

~~~ END~~~

Yeah...poor ending. Sorry about that, endings are never quite my forte. But I present to you: MaskyxHoodie. I SHIP IT SO HARD.

This is just a one-shot, meaning this is the only chapter for this. I might post a multi-chapter MaskyxHoodie in the future, but I'm really hoping to get some original work in, especially for the verse novel I'm working on. That's all for now though. Please comment, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
